


Wallflower

by aylamwrites



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Third Wheels, love triangle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylamwrites/pseuds/aylamwrites
Summary: Haunting heartbeats, reckless feelings, and a wallflower.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Kudos: 7





	Wallflower

Mason doesn’t do love triangles. In all honesty, he doesn’t even _do_ love; it’s a ludicrous abstraction he never bothered to pay much attention to. He’s a platonic flings kind of guy; flings as in one night stands with no emotional meaning to him.

So, as he saw Nate’s feelings for the detective grow; as he saw _Amelia’s_ affection towards the agent grow, he stepped down from his egregious flirtations with the detective. Like the good friend, the good _brother_ he was in his core, he backed away.

So why was it that she was still on his mind?

Why does being in the same room as her relax him?

Why does he find himself willingly taking every opportunity to spend a moment of solitude with her?

Why does he find himself staring at her and Nate in concealed envy as they chat together at the coffee station, the latter’s hand tenderly resting on the dip of her waist? Why does he find himself gazing longingly at the perfectly curved upturn of her lips? Listening closely to the dulcet fluctuations of blissful laughter falling from them?

He was mad at himself for caring so much. But how _couldn’t_ he?

She makes him feel things he doesn’t know the meaning of; a flickering warmth that lives inside of him, one he can’t seem to place.

He doesn’t know if he’s felt it before, he doesn’t know if he’s ignored it before or let it go or if he’s ever felt _warm_ before. He just _doesn’t_ know.

His feelings for her were like an enigma; a mysterious, puzzling thought that had found a home in his heavily guarded mind, one that never set into place, one that felt impossible to ever figure out.

What the vampire does know, is that he and Amelia are dancing a tango which he doesn’t know the steps to. The detective dances to a completely different beat, and every time the two try to meet up, they grow further and further apart.

What he knows is that lately, Amelia had been smiling so brightly, so effortlessly, that he couldn’t see a single droplet of unease that dwelled upon her. All trauma, all that was wrong within her soul was wiped away; even her fucking _micro_ -expressions were happy.

Part of it was his goddamn hyper senses, trapping the sound of her heartbeat in his mind like an echo whenever she was close enough to him. Sometimes, it feels like the sound lives there, a faint ostinato of beats haunting the vampire as he went along with his days.

He flinches from the sound of the wallflower he had knocked over hitting the ground, his hyper senses once again sneaking up on him. Groaning, he kneels down to pick it up, and then he paused, the irony of his situation hitting him. And he chuckles.

Would he ever be able to move along with the beat, or shall he forever be the wallflower on the side, still and away from the crowd, watching as she’s whisked away by the prolific dancers amongst them?

His time to process the thought got cut short, as the crescendo of Amelia’s approaching pulse crept towards him. Shaking all signs of dismay away, he quickly plugged the wallflower back in and stood up, leaning against the doorframe, plastering on a poker face as he wasn’t just thinking about the detective. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled his nostrils as Amelia strutted on in, paper cup in hand.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Amelia chirped as she breezed past him. Instantly, there was that feeling again, that warmth that flooded through him as he heard her voice, smelled her signature perfume, saw her. That feeling where he wanted to tug on her arm and pull her close, pull her away and out of here, pull her away to a place where it was just the two of them where they could do whatever the fuck they wanted.

Mason quietly nodded in response, trailing his eyes onto her outfit; a low cut blouse that exposed part of her cleavage and plaid trousers. She turned around, brow arched in mock concern. 

“No remarks today? You alright?” She quipped, though she noticed something off about his gloomy figure.

Forgetting his previous thoughts as he got caught up in the moment, he slid on his signature flirtatious smirk, shifting up closer to her.   
“Physically? I could use a little…” Mason looked her up and down, his gaze landing on the curve of her ass, (which in fact looked extra attractable in those pants) but then on his way to the sight, his greys got trapped on the spot where the other agents hand had been, a rush of disappointment flourishing through him as he sighed, “…inspiration.”

Amelia rolled her eyes, “I mean emotionally. Are you ok?”

In all honesty; no, he wasn’t ok. He was twitching in jealousy and longing and stupid fucking feelings that were driving him insane. Mason realized how bad he craved to be in Nate’s place- craved to be not the push factor but the _reason._ The reason she smiled, the reason was all sing-songy and happy. Part of him held him back, knowing that they were part of his pack. There was a golden rule of loyalty-

_You don’t betray one of your own unit._

Being reckless now would be betraying not only Nate, but Amelia too. Nate could go at her tempo and dance along at her pace; he wore his heart on his sleeve, while mason himself could never. He couldn’t be that man for her, the one she deserved.

The other part of him wanted to say it- to be the reckless one with reckless feelings and reckless words, saying just how much he wanted to be in _his_ place.

How much he craved her.

_You don’t betray one of your own unit._

Taking in a deep inhale, he gave a small shrug of his shoulders, deciding on the words that would have the best outcome for the two of them. 

“I’ll let you know when I figure that out.”

——————————


End file.
